


A glimpse of home...

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry catches a glimpse of home every day at sunset...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A glimpse of home...

**Title** : _ **A glimpse of home...**_

 **Rating** : G

 **Author** : Pekeleke

 **Word Count** : 100

 **Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** prompt challenge 326: Special.

 **Warnings** : None

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

 **Summary** : Harry catches a glimpse of home every day at sunset...

 

 

_**A glimpse of home...** _

 

 

There's a special place where Severus reads at sunset.

It's a small grassy patch within a forgotten Hogwarts patio. An old Cherry-tree flowers perpetually here and he sits under it with his old books...

 

 

I followed him with my map once, and now I can't stop returning every evening.

The man sitting here is the same one my mum knew. He, whom she couldn't love, I can't actually forget.

 

 

I've won one war. Now I'm planing to fight another, I'll convince this reclusive creature to allow me here, where he feels safe, and let me call his home my own...

 

 


End file.
